Das leere Schloß
by Azraell
Summary: Snape kommt zurück nach Hogwarts und findet ein leeres Schloß vor.


Aaaalso, das ist jetzt meine erste FF die ich veröffentliche und ich würd mich riesig über Kommentare jeglicher Art freuen   
  
**Titel**: nicht sehr fantasievoll, ich weiß!  
**Inhalt**: siehe Titel   
**Disclaimer**: nix gehört mir und wird es wohl leider auch nie!

* * *

Als Professor Severus Snape Mittags in Hogwarts ankam, gewann er die feste Überzeugung, dass sich der Ort in den zwei Tagen seiner Abwesenheit in ein Geisterschloss verwandelt hatte. Es herrschte stille, absolute stille. Doch das war nicht möglich, ein Ort mit so vielen Menschen kann nicht so ruhig sein. Außerdem waren zu dieser Tageszeit immer viele Schüler unterwegs, die unbekümmert lachten und am See schwimmen gingen.  
  
Zunächst befürchtete er, dass Todesser da gewesen waren und alle Einwohner umgebracht hatten, allerdings verwarf er diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, den für ein solches Gemetzel müsste es irgendwelche Spuren geben, außerdem wäre es wohl kaum möglich hunderte von Schülern einfach so umzubringen... Wenn es zu keinen Gewalttaten gekommen war, dann hatten vielleicht irgendwelche Viecher von Hagrid alle Einwohner gefressen, aber das wäre wohl zu weit hergeholt, oder?  
  
Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was hier vorgefallen war, aber die unheimliche Atmosphäre des verlassenen Schlossesgeländes machte ihn nervös. Irgendetwas Furchtbares war geschehen, musste geschehen sein. Aber er konnte keine Hinweise auf eine Katastrophe entdecken, keine ausgebrannten Gebäude, keine Schüler, die mit Trauermienen durch das Gelände liefen.   
  
Er befand sich auf einem total ausgestorbenen Schlossgelände und hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was passiert sein könnte, also beschloss er zum Haupteingang zu fliegen, wo er von seinem Besen stieg und durch das große massive Eingangstor das Schloss betrat.  
  
Es herrschte vollkommene Stille.  
  
„Ist hier denn niemand?" rief er, aber nur seine Stimme hallte gespenstisch von den Mauern des verlassenen Schlosses wider. Er stieg die Treppen zu der riesigen Tür zur großen Halle rauf und stieß Sie auf, doch die große Halle in der normalerweise mittags immer viel los war, schien seit langem unbenutzt zu sein.   
  
Er verließ die Halle und lief weiter.   
  
Das Lehrerzimmer war verlassen, die Stühle der Lehrer waren leer, genauso wie die Klassenzimmer. Je mehr er sah, desto ängstlicher wurde er und begann zu rennen. Er lief an der leeren Bibliothek vorbei, runter zu den Kerkern in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, doch er wusste schon vorher, dass er es ebenso verlassen vorfinden würde wie den Rest Hogwarts.  
  
Verzweifelt irrte er durch die dunklen Gänge der Kerker, als er ein leises Geräusch hinter sich hörte und herumwirbelte. Doch hinter ihm war niemand. Das einzige was er sehen konnte war eine riesige zweiflüglige Tür, mindestens genau so breit wie die von der großen Halle, nur nicht so hoch.   
  
Ein starkes verlangen einfach wegzulaufen überkam ihn, den das Gefühl, das hinter dieser Tür etwas schreckliches lauerte, war erdrückend.   
  
Einige Minuten stand er nur da und starrte die massive Tür an, ganz in einem inneren Kampf seiner Gefühle verwickelt. Schließlich nahm er den ganzen Mut, den er aufbringen konnte zusammen, schritt auf die Tür zu und stoss sie auf. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Erwartungen, gab sie leicht nach und schwang mit einem leisen knarren auf, sodass er einfach eintreten konnte.  
  
Der Raum war stockfinster und er holte seinen Zauberstab raus um den Lumos-Spruch zusprechen, als...  
  
…das Licht anging, und...  
  
mehrere Dinge sehr schnell nacheinander passierten:  
  
„ÜBERRASCUNG!!!" kam aus hunderten von Kehlen, die den Schülern und Lehrern Hogwarts gehörten.  
  
Ein geschocktes „Was?", war das einzige was Severus Snape in dem Moment raus bringen konnte.  
  
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Severus", sagte Dumbledore mit seinem üblichem lächeln, welches ihn so sehr nervte.  
  
„Jaaa, happy Birthday Professor!" schrie ein fröhlicher Harry Potter, während ein grinsender Draco Malfoy ihm ein Glas Sekt in die Hand drückte.  
  
„Sevi, wir dachten schon, sie finden uns nicht!" kam es von einer beschwipsten McGonagall, die ihm zuzwinkerte.  
  
„Das hättest du nie erwartet, oder Sev?" meinte Sirius, der ihn angrinste und freundschaftlich auf den Rücken klopfte...

.

In diesem Moment wachte Severus Snape schweißgebadet aus seinem Albtraum auf.

* * *

Da wars auch schon! 


End file.
